rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sienna Khan
Sienna Khan was a minor antagonist mentioned in "The Next Step" and introduced in "Dread in the Air". She was the leader of the White Fang before being killed by Adam Taurus who usurped her role as leader. Appearance Sienna Khan was a female, middle-aged, tiger-based Faunus with orange eyes, dark complexion and wild black, chin length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. Her Faunus trait manifested as an extra pair of ears, and her body was adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes. She wore golden earrings on all four of her ears, as well as a small jewel on her forehead. She was seen dressed with a form fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit; the dress left most of her back open, had two long splits on the side which revealed a pair of black shorts, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole. Over the dress she wore a back revealing red cape with gold accents, as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that had a black belt over it, which fastened a green pouch on her right hip. Aside from that, she wore black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that had red laces which were tied to her calfs, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand. Personality Sienna was loyal to the White Fang's policy of using fear and violence to overcome human prejudice towards Faunus. She initiated this method, believing it necessary to achieve the organization's goals. Having personally created this change and becoming the leader of the White Fang, she was strong and willing to be violent, but not to the extent of hurting her cause on a global scale, which she believed the fall of Beacon had done. She was easily in touch with her anger, but did not let it overrule her judgment. As she let herself listen to Hazel Rainart briefly and also did not outright punish Adam for his misdeeds, she chose instead to lecture him. Her strength and independence were also notable after it became clear that Adam had committed a coup, intending to overthrow and replace her as High Leader. She stated quite clearly that she would not simply follow beneath him, which was predictable enough in her character that Adam had already decided to kill her. History Background Sienna became leader of the White Fang at some point after Ghira Belladonna stepped down, though it is unknown if Sienna directly succeeded him. Sienna stated that she believed in violence for some time prior to radicalization. ''RWBY'' For a meeting arranged by Adam Taurus, Hazel Rainart was ordered by Salem to ensure that Sienna is going to be just as loyal as Adam has proven himself to be. Death Sienna told Adam that she would never follow him but was impaled mid-sentence in the abdomen with Wilt. Using the sword to lift and bring her closer, he callously thanked Sienna for her service to the White Fang and told her that he's the leader now. After her death, Adam then instructed the mutineers present that Sienna was to be martyred, and to inform the rest of the White Fang and that she was killed by a human Huntsman. This act earned Adam contempt from Hazel, due to Adam omitting that he plotted a coup and Hazel seeing Sienna's death as unnecessary. Trivia *"Sienna" refers to a reddish shade of brown, while Khan translates as "sovereign," "king", or "military leader", in a number of languages. *She may allude to Shere Khan from Rudyard Kipling's "The Jungle Book", which is all the more evident as the predecessor, Ghira Belladonna, may allude to Bagheera from the same story. **Shere Khan is a tiger, and Sienna is a tiger Faunus as indicated by her ears. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Faunus Category:White Fang Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists